world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Velvet Crowe
Velvet Crowe is the main protagonist in Tales of Berseria. She is a human granted with the powers of a Daemon and therefore refers to herself as one. In actuality, she is a Therion with the power to consume daemons and absorb their souls. Due to having an imbued werewolf hand as a vessel bandaged up in her left arm, she is shunned and is also mentioned to be a being which is to be feared by the world. Originally kind and family-oriented, the events of the Scarlet Night three years prior to the events of the story turned her into an angry woman fueled by vengeance. Statistics *'Name': Velvet Crowe, The Lord of Calamity, Velvet the Therion *'Origin': Tales of Berseria *'Gender': Female *'Age': 19 *'Birthday': June 16 *'Classification': Therion, Former Human, Lord of Calamity, Artes User *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 170 cm (5'7") *'Weight': 51 kg (112 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Golden-Brown *'Hair Color': Black *'Relatives': Celica Crowe (Older sister, deceased), Artorius Collbrande (Brother-in-law, deceased), Laphicet Crowe (Younger brother, deceased) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class to SS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Therion Arm, Artes (Martial, Hidden, Break and Mystic), Break Soul, Haki (Observation), Master Melee Combatant, Enhanced Strength, Speed, Reflexes, Endurance and Durability, Master Chef *'Standard Equipment': Lancer Sword, Consuming Claw *'Weaknesses': Is highly emotional, mentally unstable (became more mentally stable by Chronicle World War), and can be stubborn at times. Using the Consume Claw saps away at her health. Has little regard for her own safety and is a bit reckless. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Slicing Foot, Tearing Thorn, Gouging Spin, Swallow Dance, Soaring Dragon, Rising Moon, Rising Falcon, Searing Edge, Shell Splitter, Shadow Flow, Binding Frost, Scale Crusher, Consuming Claw, Scarlet Edge, Discord, Nightmare Claw, Lethal Pain, Impulse Desire *'Voice Actor': Rina Satō Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least Town level (One-shotted a Drake after absorbing Seres' power), City level with Consume Claw and variants *'Speed': At least Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic Combat and Reaction Speed *'Lifting Strength': Superhuman *'Striking Strength': At least Class TJ, Class PJ with Consume Claw *'Durability': At least Town level, likely City level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Standard Melee Range. Tens of Meters to Hundreds of Meters with Artes. *'Intelligence': Average (In spite of her highly emotional state, mentally unstable mindset and her typically reckless demeanor, Velvet has displayed a coldly logical and pragmatic way of thinking more than once throughout her journey. Like how she figured out a plan to reincarnate the four elemental Empyrians to suppress Innominat; she explicitly traveled to Meirchio in order to use it's volcano as a launch pad to do so, and goaded the two Legate-rank Exorcists (essentially Artorius' right-hand men) to come to her so she could devour them and use their souls to accomplish her goal, using her title as Lord of Calamity to force the island's inhabitants to leave and the Legates to respond in the process. Or the time where she used Laphicet (back when his emotions and free will were sealed away due to being a Malak in service of Teresa Linares) to distract Teresa and Eleanor as a means to escape. Complimenting her intellect (whenever a few key factors allow her to be), she's an incredibly skilled, albeit very aggressive, swordswoman, having received training from one of the most skilled and powerful swordsmen known to man; Artorius Collbrande, and even fought him on two occasions, only losing to him the first time because of Velvet being consumed with anger and rage due to their past, and beating him the second time. She is also very skilled in martial arts since childhood. Also, she's surprisingly skilled with house chores such as cooking and cleaning.) Appearance Velvet is a slender, curvaceous young woman of average height, with fair skin, golden-brown eyes, and extremely long and black hair which drops to floor-level; towards the bottom her hair is plaited into big braids that are tied off by a bandage-like band. Her hair-strands curve towards the left-side of her face and she has mid-length hair which is plaited and tied by a smaller bandage-band resting on her left shoulder. Her outfit consists of a revealing ruby-red corset which reveals her midriff and the top half of her breasts. It is possible her clothes have been torn during her adventures. The red corset has an insignia visible below the belt which it hinders below. The same belt rests of her hip and above her torn, black jean trousers, which now look like shorts. The jean trouser has a chain, multiple belts wrapped around her right leg and a few which spiral towards the lower half of her left. Over her corset, she wears a black jacket in the form of a robe with red-velvet lacing; the jacket is ripped towards the bottom and is tightened towards her chest by the belt. She wears protective armor on her footwear as well as one extra armor plate on her right shin. She wears the same armor in the form of an arm protective gauntlet which rests above the same material as her coat; the material arches its way up to and wraps around her middle finger, highlighted by a rhombus-shaped piecing. The same gauntlet is where she rest her lance-blade in battle. Her left arm is wrapped and bandaged up because of the alternate appearance it could take in public, and battle. Personality Three years ago, she was a very kind and loving character. Her little brother and many of the villagers often believed she was too athletic to land a husband. She loved her family and the people of the village until the events of them being massacred by a mysterious figure. Ever since then, Velvet's life has changed and she has locked away her carefree heart. Now, all that remains of her façade is a dark, standoffish and gloomy character who will do anything to achieve her goals. She is a being who is shunned and by the voice of the Abbey, is feared by the world. She feels loneliness in life, having to continuously face many conflicts and build up hatred. It is until three years later, in which she meets a young boy called Number Two. Because his orders were to harm the party, Velvet unconsciously saved him after forcibly using him by commanding him to hurt members of his affiliation and then pulling him along onto the fleeing ship. She acts rude and frustrated with him because everything she talks to him about is referred to as an "order" by him, until she teaches him the ways of life, she gains back some of her emotions of which were buried deep in her memory. It is because of her, that Laphicet began to attain a purpose in life, which makes her happy inside. Velvet can also be quite stubborn and headstrong when people, usually females, become close to Laphicet in any form. This can be seen when Laphicet and Eleanor have private conversations and becomes jealous that the former will not tell her about them. Afterwards, she tells him to prioritize her before Eleanor—saying that she is "first" and Eleanor comes "second", therefore he should speak to her about his problems before blushing at what she said. Velvet is also quite sisterly/motherly and overprotective regarding Laphicet, when she scolds Eizen and Rokurou for teaching him, unnecessary knowledge regarding e.g. the untrusting of women. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Therion Arm: Martial Artes: *'Slicing Foot': Velvet performs a clockwise spin, striking the enemy with her right foot blade. *'Tearing Thorn': Velvet performs a backflip kick, striking her opponent with her right boot blade. *'Gouging Spin': Velvet performs a front-flip, striking her enemy with her feet while briefly standing on her arms. *'Swallow Dance': This arte is an anti-air arte that can be used to hit airborne enemies or to push grounded enemies into the air. Velvet performs a rising triple-kick combo, in which she jumps diagonally toward the target while spinning higher into the air with each kick. *'Soaring Dragon': Velvet performs a series of clockwise spins, striking her opponent with her right boot blade while emitting streaks of fire. *'Rising Moon': Velvet performs a high front-flip kick that trails a purple streak with her right boot blade while conjuring a large purple sphere with sparks within it around the target. *'Rising Falcon': Velvet jumps into the air and then dives downward at an angle toward the enemy. Hidden Artes: *'Searing Edge': Velvet ejects her gauntlet-blade, which coats itself in fire, and performs a clockwise spin, shooting a fireball at her target. *'Shell Splitter': Velvet slashes her enemy with her gauntlet-blade repetitively. *'Shadow Flow': Velvet first strikes her opponent with her left hand, conjuring a flickering purple sphere upon them. She then ejects her gauntlet-blade and performs a clockwise spin, slashing the target. *'Binding Frost': Velvet ejects her gauntlet-blade, which covers itself in ice. She then charges at her enemy, strike-slides to her right, charges once more, and quickly slides back, leaving icy mist behind her. *'Scale Crusher': Velvet raises her left hand at an angle upward, conjuring a series of slashes. She then ejects her gauntlet-blade, pointing it upward at an angle and firing a small pillar of energy that bursts into a sphere. Break Soul: *'Consuming Claw': Velvet releases her demonic arm's power upon activating her Break Soul and begins by slashing to the right. During this state, her stamina gradually decreases but will not fall below 10% of her stamina. Meanwhile, the damage she deals increases in proportion of lost stamina. In addition, she gains a buff depending on the enemy type that is attacked. Velvet will exit this state once either her stamina reaches 10% or she attempts to perform an arte after reaching the end of the current chain. She will then perform a finisher break arte. Break Artes: *'Scarlet Edge': Velvet covers her gauntlet-blade in flames, swinging it toward her target to send out a ring-like projectile that detonates into a large explosion. *'Discord': Velvet swings down her demonic hand to clear the area in front of her with three consecutive swings. *'Nightmare Claw': Velvet assaults the area in front of her with frenzied sweeps from her demonic arm. Mystic Artes: *'Lethal Pain': Velvet dives from the air, striking the target enemy with her foot and sending them airborne. She then unsheathes her gauntlet blade and slashes them twice, knocking them down on the ground. Sheathing her gauntlet blade and releasing her demonic arm's power, Velvet ends the arte by diving down and clawing her enemy. *'Impulse Desire': Velvet dashes forward to the enemy, assaulting them with slashes from both her gauntlet-blade and therionized arm. After making a downward slash, Velvet jumps high into the air, creating a ball of energy from her therionized arm. She then descends and slams the ball down on her target, rupturing the ground. Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Observation Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Armament Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Conqueror's Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Velvet isn't one of these people. *'Observation Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Relationships *Celica Crowe *Laphicet Crowe *Artorius Collbrande *Niko *Laphicet *Rokurou Rangetsu *Magilou *Eizen *Eleanor Hume *Bienfu *Seres *Melchior Mayvin *Oscar Dragonia *Teresa Linares *Zaveid *Dyle *Grimorh *Percival Yil Mid Asgard *Innominat *Sorey *Anduin Wrynn *Heldalf Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Daemon Category:Therion Category:Swordsmen Category:Artes User Category:Crowe Family Category:Tales of Berseria Characters Category:Velvet's Group